The New Era
by Zepherelda
Summary: Beth has always had problems. She lives in in the middle of the Amazon, hears voices, grew up without a father. She always asked about her dad, but her mother never told her much. After her mother died, she found an old picture of her parents. She finally decides she must meet her father. And she does...in Brooklyn House. Cover pic by boltrockjr on deviantart
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Beth

I lifted my chin as I stood in front of the door. _This is it_, I thought. _Finally I have my chance._

_Just knock on the door already._ The voice echoed through my head.

"Shut up!" I whispered angrily. I took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door. A few seconds later a young girl opened the door – 11, 12 maybe – with long black hair and fair skin. She smiled warmly.

"Hello! Can I help you?" A couple of younger kids fought over a wand in the background. She turned toward them. "Jack," she said sternly, "give Penelope her wand!"

Immediately, he handed it over. "Sorry, Penny." He looked at the girl in front of me, blushing slightly. "Sorry, Serena." She smiled at him then turned back to me.

I lifted my chin and said in a professional voice, "I am here to see Amos Kane."

Her eyes widened. "Oh! You've came at the perfect time! I was just about to serve tea. Please, come in!" Serena ushered me in and led me into a room two stories high and the size of a football field. I gulped and pretended not to notice how amazing it was.

She led me to a glass door that went outside and opened the door. "He's right out there!" she said. "I'll be _right_ back."

Serena disappeared somewhere behind me, leaving me alone. I looked at the door and mustered the meanest, most intimidating look I could. I busted through the door and said loudly, "Amos Kane!"

I walked in on 6 people at teatime, all frozen and looking at me. One was a blonde girl lifting a teacup to her lips, and the boy across from her had food all over his face. There was a tall boy with dark skin who had spilled coffee all over his leather jacket. The only one who was decent was a beautiful girl who eyed me with curiosity. At the head of the table sat a stout, startled man with cornrows and a pair of round red glasses.

I narrowed my eyes at him. As if on cue I pulled out my bow and loosed an arrow that stuck into the metal rod of his chair, not an inch above his head. I aimed another between his eyes. The blonde girl sat up and reached for her wand. "These arrows are enchanted. They are magic resistant and don't stop until they reach their target."

She narrowed her eyes at me. The boy with the food on his face said, "Uncle Amos, do you know her?"

My eyes widened. "Uncle?..." I breathed. I snarled, "How dare you! You abandon my mother, then go and treat other children like your own?! She loved you! How could you just walk out like that?!"

The blonde girl said, "What is she talking about, Uncle Amos?"

His eyes were wide for a moment, then his expression hardened. He stood up, my arrow rising with him. "No," he boomed. "Maria is dead."

"No she's not! She's in Brazil, where you left her sixteen years ago!"

"Maria died in an explosion sixteen years ago! She died saving me!"

The boy in the leather jacket said, "Amos. What is going on?"

I lifted my chin. "My name is Elizabeth Kane. Amos is my father."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erik

I groaned. "I just can't take it anymore!" I jumped from my seat and tore towards the veranda. I busted out the door. "Carter, I-!"

I stopped mid-sentence at the sight of everyone standing, rather protectively. I turned towards where they were facing and saw her. Rather breathtaking, I might say. She was beautiful. No kidding. Like South American/African Queen, complete with a great figure and a dominating demeanor that made you want to fall to pieces…in fear.

(Don't hit me, it was a compliment!)

I sighed at the arrow aimed at Amos's head. I looked to Sadie. "What did you do this time?"

Sadie puffed up, ready with a snarky comment, I'm sure, but Zia beat her to it. She murdered me with her eyes. "Funny. Not the time.

"So who is this?" I asked.

"This is Elizabeth," said Walt. "Amos's daughter."

I raised an eyebrow at Amos. "Been busier than I thought, man."

Another look from Zia.

I shrugged and took another look at her. I could see the resemblance. She was taller and skinnier, but they shared the big eyes, strong nose, thick black hair, and round face.

(No, Beth, I wasn't calling you fat. You freak out too much—calmness is key. _Ow_! That hurt!)

Her eyes stayed on Amos as she said in a commanding voice, "Sit."

Everyone but Amos, who was in a state of total shock, lowered themselves into their seats. I put my hands up in surrender and walked to the table, sitting down next to Walt. I put my hands behind my head and stretched out my legs onto the chair in front of me. "So what happened? Did daddy forget your birthday?"

"Erik," Zia warned.

"What? Just making conversation."

"Why are you out here anyway?" Sadie asked. "I'd thought you were following Serena around like a stray puppy. Seems you do that a lot."

I shot daggers at her (figuratively, of course). "Actually, I was wondering when dinner would be ready. I'm starved from today's training."

Walt grinned. "You have a way with that sword of yours."

"That's right I do! But still not as good as Mr. Pharaoh here," I said, grinning at Carter, who rubbed the back of his head and smiled uncomfortably.

"Seriously, though, I need grub!"

"Can't you be serious for five minutes? Considering the situation?" Zia complained.

"I am serious! Seriously hungry! Besides, I highly doubt that she would kill her father. No one would do that unless they were seriously mental."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"You don't know me. I don't know you. But I suggest that you don't underestimate me. The first shot was only a warning. I won't miss next time. I _always_ hit my target."

"Carter," Zia said, "how about we go inside? My shoulders ache. You'll massage them for me?"

"Oh, umm, sure…" She took his hand and led him inside.

Sadie seemed to catch on as well. "Let's see what Serena's cooked up today, shall we?" she said to Walt, who steadily agreed with a cocky, "Yes, ma'am." She shot me a look that said, "You, too, buddy."

I looked at Amos, who was staring at Elizabeth like a deer in headlights—utterly confused and in shock.

I coughed to break the silence. "I have to, um, sharpen my sword. Yeah! My sword really needs a good sharpening, so, umm, I'm gonna go. Bye."

I high-tailed it out of there as fast I could.


End file.
